Los Angeles International Speedway
The Los Angeles International Speedway is a speedway in Los Angeles, California in the Cars franchise. About The speedway was built sometime before 2006 and is the location of the Piston Cup Racing Series tie-breaker race between Lightning McQueen, Strip "The King" Weathers, and Chick Hicks. Contestants In Cars *Strip Weathers #43 *Chick Hicks #86 *Lightning McQueen #95 In Cars 3 *Flip Dover #00 - Next Gen - Intersection *Jackson Storm #2.0 - Next Gen - IGNTR Liquid Adrenaline *J.D. McPillar #4 - Next Gen - Tow Cap *Spikey Fillups #5 - Next Gen - SynerG *Bubba Wheelhouse #6 - Next Gen - Transberry Juice *Chris Roamin' #11 - Next Gen - Combustr *Harvey Rodcap #15 - Next Gen - Easy Idle *Danny Swervez #19 - Next Gen - Octane Gain *Ryan "Inside" Laney #21 - Next Gen - Blinkr *Chase Racelott #24 *Tim Treadless #28 *Cam Spinner #31 *Ed Truncan #33 *Steve "Slick" LaPage #34 *Reb Meeker #36 *Buck Bearingly #39 *Aaron Clocker #48 *Brian Spark #52 *Herb Curbler #54 *Barry DePedal #64 *Jim Reverick #67 *H.J. Hollis #68 *Richie Gunzit #70 *Next Gen Rev N Go #73 *Rev Roadages #76 *Dan Carcia #80 *Darren Leadfoot #82 *J.P. Drive #84 *Ponchy Wipeout #90 *Murray Clutchburn #92 *Next Gen Spare Mint #93 *Lightning McQueen #95 *Ralph Carlow #117 *Dino Draftsky #121 *Jonas Cavarth #123 Polls Cars 3 1. Jackson Storm #2.0 - Next Gen - IGNTR Liquid Adrenaline 2. Harvey Rodcap #15 - Next Gen - Easy Idle 3. Spikey Fillups #5 - Next Gen - SynerG 4. J.D. McPillar #4 - Next Gen - Tow Cap 5. Chris Roamin' #11 - Next Gen - Combustr 6. Cam Spinner #31 - Next Gen - TripleDent 7. Lightning McQueen #95 - Veteran - Rusteze 8. Danny Swervez #19 - Next Gen - Octane Gain 9. Herb Curbler #54 - Next Gen - Faux Wheel Drive 10. Buck Bearingly #39 - Veteran - View Zeen 11. Rev N Go Racer #73 - Veteran - Rev N Go 12. H.J. Hollis #64 - Next Gen - N2O Cola 13. Dino Draftsky #121 - Veteran - Clutch Aid 14. Ralph Carlow #117 - Veteran - Lil' Torquey Pistons 15. Jonas Carvers #123 - Next Gen - No Stall 16. Ryan "Inside" Laney #21 - Next Gen - Blinkr 17. Reb Meeker #36 - Veteran - Tank Coat 18. Aaron Clocker #48 - Next Gen - Revolting 19. Bubba Wheelhouse #6 - Next Gen - Transberry Juice 20. Steve "Slick" LaPage #34 - Next Gen - Trunk Fresh 21. Flip Dover #00 - Next Gen - Intersection 22. Chase Racelott #24 - Next Gen - Vitoline 23. Brian Spark #52 - Next Gen - Leak Less 24. Jim Reverick #67 - Next Gen - Carbon Cyber 25. Spare Mint #93 - Next Gen - Spare Mint 26. Ed Truncan #33 - Next Gen - Mood Springs 27. Richie Gunzit #70 - Next Gen - Gasprin 28. Barry DePedal #64 - Next Gen - RPM 29. J.P. Drive #84 - Next Gen - Apple 30. Rev Roadages #76 - Veteran - Vinyl Toupee 31. Tim Treadless #28 - Next Gen - Nitroade 32. Dan Carcia #80 - Next Gen - Gask-its 33. Darren Leadfoot #82 - Veteran - Shiny Wax 34. Ponchy Wipeout #90 - Veteran - Bumper Save 35. Murray Clutchburn #92 - Veteran - Sputter Stop Veterans = 10 Next Gens = 25 Trivia *The stadium can hold over 200,000 cars Category:Locations Category:Pages Category:Racetracks